It's OK
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: Akashi Nanami dan Kuroko Miharu, mereka adalah istri dari sang pemain basket pro; Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada suatu hari, para istri mengetahui bahwa suami mereka selingkuh, tapi... sepertinya kedua istri mereka itu tidak keberatan- karena Sei-kun selingkuh dengan Kurokocchi! BL! YAOI! AKAKURO!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah.. ok, fic ini lahir karena percakapan nista diantara aku dan teman Fujoshi-ku di sela-sela pelajaran olahraga .-. **

**Sumpah demi mbah titan colossal, aku gak tau dari mana ini berawal dan sekarang berakhir menjadi fic macam ini. Maaf kalau ada typo pemirsa~ .-.v**

**SUMMARY: Akashi Nanami dan Kuroko Miharu, mereka adalah istri dari sang pemain basket pro; Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pada suatu hari, para istri mengetahui bahwa suami mereka selingkuh, tapi... sepertinya kedua istri mereka itu tidak keberatan- karena Sei-kun selingkuh dengan Kurokocchi! BL! YAOI! **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter 1**

**The Secret**

**.**

Hari yang cerah di kota primadona negara Jepang- Tokyo, di ujung kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan keramaian. Ada sebuah kota yang damai, di sebuah kompleks perumahaan, ada dua rumah yang saling bertetangga. Yang di sebelah kiri, sebuah rumah minimalis dan tak terlalu besar ber-cat biru muda, terbangun kokoh dengan sebuah taman kecil di depan rumah- oh, dan sebuah lapangan kecil di belakang rumah dengan ring basket menghiasi lapangan itu.

Di sebelah kanan, sebuah rumah tak terlalu kecil maupun besar bewarna merah berdiri di sana, dengan taman di depan rumah yang didominasi oleh bunga mawar- menambah kecantikan rumah itu. Sama seperti rumah biru di sebelahnya, di belakang rumahnya terdapat lapangan untuk bermain basket.

Bisa dilihat pasti pemilik rumah itu senang dengan basket.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan sepinggang keluar dari rumah biru itu sambil meregangkan tangannya tinggi ke langit, setelah meregangkan tangannya, mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap ke arah kotak surat rumahnya itu. Dengan masih menggunakan baju piyama terusan, dia berjalan untuk mengecek kotak surat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu mendengar suara pintu rumah tetangganya terbuka. Dengan refleks, dia membalikkan badan, dan menyapa wanita yang baru saja keluar dari rumah bercat merah api itu.

"Nami!"

Sapanya kepada wanita berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah oriental, dengan mata yang hitam dan sedikit bercak merah menghiasi mata nya. Rambut nya yang sebahu tertepa angin pagi yang dingin, setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya di panggil, dia langsung melirik ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"_Ohayou, _Miha~" jawabnya dengan santai sambil berjalan menuju kotak surat rumahnya. Setelah mengambil surat dan koran, wanita yang bernama Miha itu, berjalan menuju pagar yang membatasi rumahnya dengan rumah tetangganya itu. Mereka sengaja membuat pagar itu tak terlalu tinggi, berhubung suami mereka ada teman yang sangat akrab.

"_Ohayou, _Nami~!" Sapa Miha lagi sambil memegang ujung pagar kayu itu, "Nam, Sei-kun belum bangun?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"Gak kok, lagi mandi."

"Hee~ Kirain, soalnya dia pagi-pagi suka nyiram tanaman mawar kesayangannya itu~"

"Kalau kau sendiri? Tetsu sudah bangun?"

Miha menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung, "Belum, hehe~ Tadi malam dia langsung ambruk ke kasur karena kecapean."

"Sama dong kayak Sei-kun." Dan kedua sahabat itu pun tertawa. Sudah setahun mereka menjadi istri sang pemain basket pro yang terkenal- walaupun mereka terkenal dan bergelimang harta, mereka tak mau tinggal dengan fasilitas yang mewah. Toh buktinya, rumah mereka sederhana saja, tak terlalu besar dan berlebihan.

Hm? Kau bertanya kenapa mereka belum punya anak?

_Onegai. _

Jangan tanya itu, tanya saja sendiri ke Sei-kun dan Kurokocchi.

Author gak mau kena gunting dan passing yang mematikan.

Ok, cukup dengan prolog nya.

Pertama kita lihat keadaan pasangan suami-istri di rumah biru, ne~?

Setelah selesai dengan cucian dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercinta-nya, Miha a.k.a Miharu bergegas ke kamar untuk membangunkan si _bluenette _ itu dari ranjang yang empuk. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan, dan benar saja, dia masih tidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk guling.

Miharu menghela nafas lalu berniat untuk membangunkan suaminya itu- tapi ada sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Mana mungkin dia bisa membangunkan sosok suaminya yang bagaikan malaikat? Dengan muka yang _innocent _tanpa ada beban, ditambah lagi posisi tidurnya yang imut sambil memeluk guling.

_Ckrek!_

Diambilah satu foto suaminya yang sedang tertidur itu, "Lumayan untuk koleksi, fufufu~"

Mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya, pria yang tadinya tertidur tadi bangun dan mengusap-ngusap matanya dengan sesekali menguap. "_Ohayou, _Miha..." Sapanya dengan lemas.

"_Ohayou, _Tetsu-kun~" Jawab Miharu, "Ayo bangun, sarapan sudah selesai." Ujar Miharu seraya dia membereskan ranjangnya itu, Tetsu a.k.a Kuroko Tetsuya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dan kembali ambruk ke atas ranjang.

"Hei, jangan tidur lagi!" Tegur istrinya, dengan perlahan, tangan Kuroko menggapai tangan Miharu dan menariknya sampai ia terjatuh ke ranjang. "T-Tetsu?" Muka Miharu sekarang sudah menjadi merah padam.

"Ngantuk..." Itulah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum kembali tertidur dengan pulas.

"Dasar..." Miharu pun akhirnya ikut tidur juga.

...

**Anggap saja Nami dan Miha di sini adalah kalian ya. Jadi, turunkan boneka voodoo, **_**pitch-fork, **_**kapak, pisau, gunting, geranat dll kalian. **

...

Kita tengok keadan rumah merah sebelah~

Si wanita oriental yang ternyata adalah istrinya Seijuuro itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami tercintanya yang entah kenapa selalu membawa-bawa gunting bewarna merah. Yah- tapi itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa wanita itu mencintai Seijuuro.

"Hmm~" Dia bersenandung sesekali di sela-sela aktivitasnya itu, tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Lalu disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, "Sei-kun, kamu-" Kata-kata wanita itu terputus saat si pria berambut merah itu memeluknya dari belakang. Awalnya Nanami- atau yang sering di panggil Nami ini, awalnya memang terkejut menanggapi prilaku suaminya, tapi lama-lama dia me-rileks kan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya dengan lemas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Nami dengan nyaman, "Hmmm... _souka._" Dan mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu dengan damai.

...

Baiklah, dengan begini, prolog pun sudah berakhir dengan selamat sentausa~

Hari-hari kedua pasangan suami-istri itu pun berjalan dengan damai dengan kemesraan di antara mereka. Sama seperti Seijuuro dan Tetsuya – hubungan Nanami dan Miharu pun sangat baik.

Tapi, tak pernah terduga oleh Nami dan Miha. Bahwa...

Kedua suami mereka _selingkuh_.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: **

**Hope u like it guys~ Nyahahaha, ini benar-benar ide yang sangat gila. Tp ak sendiri gak tau kapan akan di update lagi – yahh... mungkin tergantung mood untuk menulis *di lempar gunting***

**Ja nee~**

**P.S: Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! Ini hadiah dariku untuk para reader sekalian~**


	2. Chapter 2: Suspect

_Hari-hari kedua pasangan suami-istri itu pun berjalan dengan damai dengan kemesraan di antara mereka. Sama seperti Seijuuro dan Tetsuya – hubungan Nanami dan Miharu pun sangat baik. _

_Tapi, tak pernah terduga oleh Nami dan Miha. Bahwa..._

_Kedua suami mereka _selingkuh_._

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter 2**

**Suspect**

**.**

"Ne, Nami." Tanya Miharu tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Akashi Seijuuro, Nanami yang tadinya sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya di samping Miharu itu mengalihkan pandangannya sementara.

"Ada apa, Mi?"

"Apa belakangan ini Sei-kun sering pulang malam atau sering keluar rumah tanpa alasan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Gak- hanya penasaran saja."

"Eh... Etto, ya... belakangan ini Sei-kun memang suka pulang lebih malam, dan saat aku tanya dia mau kemana, dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja." Ucap Nanami sambil memerhatikan suaminya yang sedang bermain basket _one on one _dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di lapangan basket di halaman rumahnya itu.

"_Souka..._" Miharu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya dengan pandangan sayu- langit yang berwarna biru itu selalu mengingatkannya pada suaminya itu.

"Miha?"

"Sebenarnya, Tetsuya juga belakangan seperti itu. Saat pulang malam, setiap kali aku bertanya dia hanya menjawab karena ada acara saja- biasanya dia selalu menceritakannya kepadaku apapun itu."

"Miha..."

"Nami... apa kau pikir..," Miharu sekarang beralih menatap suaminya yang sedang bermain basket dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Seijuuro dan Tetsuya itu selingkuh?"

Nanami menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa yang-"

"Nanami!/Miharu!" Serentak kedua sahabat baik itu langsung menatap kearang kedua orang yang memanggil mereka itu, tampaknya Akashi dan Kuroko sudah selesai bermain basket dan sekarang mereka sedang berjalan sambil sesekali menyeka keringat mereka. Miharu menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang perih, Nanami yang menyadari ekspresi Miharu itu hanya bisa diam saja- karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Miharu?" Tanya Kuroko saat sudah sampai di depan wanita itu, Miharu langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ke iris _baby blue _milik pria itu, "A-ah, ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ada apa?"

"Tak apa-apa, bukan hal yang penting."

"_Sou... _Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja ya, aku cemas."

"Un!" Jawab Miharu dengan senyuman, Kuroko pun membalas senyumannya. Nanami hanya bisa memberi senyuman lirih saat melihat sahabatnya memberikan Kuroko sebuah senyuman palsu- memang, Miharu itu pandai soal _poker face_. Tapi Nanami bisa tahu Miharu yang asli dibalik poker facenya itu, karena mereka sudah berteman selama 10 tahun lebih. Bukan bahan tertawaan bila Nanami tak bisa mengetahui sosok Miharu yang asli di balik poker face yang sering ia gunakan.

"Nanami." Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak wanita itu dengan lembut, refleks orang yang dipanggil itu pun membalikkan badannya- matanya pun langsung bertemu dengan mata _heterochromatic _itu, "Sei-kun..."

"Tak biasanya kau melamun."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Bukan masalah besar kok." Ucap Nanami untuk meyakinkan suaminya itu, tapi Akashi hanya menatap Nanami dengan intens tanpa mengatakan apapun. Nanami pun meneguk salivanya gugup, jujur saja, dia memang agak takut jika di tatap oleh Akashi seperti itu. Karena bisa saja dia langsung mengeluarkan gunting merahnya kapanpun.

"M-Miha, kita ke dalem yuk! Bikinin minum buat Sei-kun, sama Tetsu!" Ujar Nanami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, "U-un! Yuk." Miharu pun berdiri dari tempatnya bersama Nanami dan mereka berdua pun mulai memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi itu. Sedangkan kedua suami yang ditinggalkan di lapangan itu hanya bisa melihat sosok kedua wanita itu yang masuk ke rumah.

Mereka sadar bahwa ada yang aneh terhadap istri mereka.

...

Malamnya. Nanami terus berpikir tentang hal yang dibicarakan Miharu tadi siang, diantara ingin percaya dan tidak- jujur saja, sekarang dia sedang galau berat. Nanami melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, suara rintihan air _shower _bisa terdengar dari dalam- Akashi sedang mandi. Nanami pun mengambil ponselnya dari bawah bantal dan membuka menu pesan.

"_Nami... apa kau pikir,"_

Nanami menatap wallpaper ponselnya dengan rasa rindu yang sangat besar- fotonya dengan Akashi saat mereka pertama kali berpacaran.

"_Seijuuro dan Tetsuya itu selingkuh?"_

Dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak.

Buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengetik sebuah pesan kepada sahabatnya; [Miha, apa kau percaya Tetsu itu selingkuh?]

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya pun berdering.

**[Entahlah, diantara percaya dan tidak... Kalau kamu?]**

[Sama, tak terpikir olehku kalau Sei bisa selingkuh...]

**[... Daripada begini terus, bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan hal ini berdua? Akan kita lakukan saat Seijuuro dan Tetsuya sedang keluar.]**

[Baiklah... SMS aku jika Tetsuya sedang tak ada di rumah ya.]

**[OK, kau juga ya, SMS aku '-'d]**

[Iya, Miha. Siip '-'/]

...

Hari Sabtu.

Biasanya hari di mana Kuroko berdiam diri di rumah bersama dengan Miharu, hanya sekedar bermanja-manja di rumah sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. Bahkan sesekali mereka membuat kue bersama- dan tentu saja membuat vanilla shake kesukaan Kuroko. Tapi, kali ini berbeda dari hari biasa.

"Miharu, aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Kuroko pada Miharu yang sedang menggambar sesuatu di _sketchbook_nya, Miharu langsung menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan menatap Kuroko dengan heran, "Lho, tumben. Mau ke mana, Tetsuya?"

"Para senpai dan teman se tim basket dari Seirin ingin berkumpul."

"Bearti Taiga juga ikut?"

"_Hai." _

"_Souka... Jaa, itterasshai,_Tetsuya." Ucap Miharu dengan senyuman kepada suaminya itu, Kuroko tersenyum dan mengecup dahi istrinya dengan lembut- seketika semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah Miharu, "_Ittekimasu, _Miharu." Dengan itu Kuroko berpamitan dan dia pun keluar dari rumah, Miharu menaruh peralatan gambarnya dan menatap sosok Kuroko dari jendela rumah. Tampaknya Kuroko tak membawa mobilnya kali ini.

Miharu merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel hitam _touchscreen_nya, dengan lihai dia pun mengirim pesan kepada Nanami; [Nam, Tetsuya sudah pergi. Bagaimana dengan Seijuuro?]

**[Sei-kun juga barusan baru pergi, tumben dia tak membawa mobilnya.]**

[Yasudah, bisa gak kalau kamu ke rumahku sekarang?]

**[Bisa, tunggu ya.]**

[Ok, sankyuu Nam.]

Miharu pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan menggambar yang sempat ia tunda tadi. Tapi sepertinya gara-gara pikirannya tentang Kuroko yang mungkin selingkuh itu, sesuatu yang ia gambar tak tergambar sesuai keinginan. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia menghapus dan memperbaharui gambarannya itu, tapi tetap saja. Miharu pun frustasi dan akhirnya melempar alat-alat gambarnya ke sampingnya dengan kesal.

"Tetsuya..."

_Ting tong!_

Ah, rupanya Nanami sudah sampai. Miharu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya cukup keras lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Seketika, dia bertemu dengan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Nami..."

"Hei, Miha."

Miharu tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Nanami untuk masuk, Nanami pun masuk dan duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian, Miharu pun keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan yang berisi satu set peralatan minum teh dengan sepiring kue kering.

"_Arigatou, _Miha."

"_Douita, _Nami." Miharu pun duduk di samping Nanami. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Pada akhirnya, Miharu pun memutuskan untuk memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Nami... Katanya Seijuuro mau pergi ke mana?"

"Katanya dia ingin membeli sepatu basket baru," Nanami pun tersenyum lirih, "Heh, padahal dia baru saja membeli sepatu baru beberapa hari yang lalu..." Miharu pun menatap Nanami dengan sedih.

"Kalau Tetsu?"

"Katanya sih dia mau kumpul-kumpul dengan anggota basket Seirin- tapi tak tahu itu benar atau tidak."

"Coba tanya Kagami, dia pasti datang 'kan?"

"Ya... mungkin." Miharu sekali lagi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak bernama 'Kagami Taiga'. Saat kontak itu sudah tertemu, jari Miharu ragu-ragu untuk memencet tombol panggil.

"Aku takut Nam... Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya berbohong?"

"Miha..." Nanami menggenggam tangan Miharu dengan erat dan tersenyum, Miharu juga ikut tersenyum dan mengambil nafas yang dalam. Tombol pangil pun terpencet.

_Trrt..._

Masih tak ada yang mengangkat.

_Trrt... Trrt..._

"Kumohon Taiga... angkatlah."

_Trrt- cklek._

[Halo?]

"Taiga?"

[Miharu? Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku.]

"Etto... apa hari ini ada acara kumpul-kumpul tim basket Seirin?"

[Hah? Kumpul-kumpul? Aku gak tau tuh ada yang begituan.]

_Deg!_

"Eh...?"

[Tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang itu. Sekarang aku sedang di _departement store _dengan Alex dan Tatsuya.]

"A-ah... _Souka..._"

[Miharu? Kau baik-baik saja?] Tanya Kagami dengan nada yang cemas, Miharu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Uun, aku baik-baik saja. _Arigatou, _Taiga."

[Ya. Sama-sama.] Dengan itu sambungan itu pun terputus. Miharu menaruh ponsel nya di meja yang terletak di depannya, dia pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. Pundaknya pun mulai menggigil. Tak lama kemudian, air mata pun mulai membasahi pipi dan tangannya. Nanami hanya bisa merangkul sahabatnya itu dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

Hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang.

...

Sore itu.

Akhirnya Kuroko pun pulang.

"_Tadaiima._" Ujar si pemilik surai _baby blue _tersebut sambil melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki bisa terdengar mendekat. Sosok Miharu muncul dari balik tembok, Kuroko pun tersenyum saat melihat sosok istrinya itu.

"_Okaeri, _Tetsuya."

"_Tadaiima, _Miharu." Kuroko pun mengelus-ngelus kepala Miharu dengan lembut, Miharu pun tesenyum dan menikmati kepalanya dielus seperti kucing.

"Mau mandi dulu, Tetsuya? Akan kusiapkan airnya." Ujar Miharu.

"Un, _arigatou _Miharu." Miharu pun mengambil jaket Tetsuya dan memegangnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kamar dulu ya." Miharu hanya tersenyum saat melihat sosok Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya itu. Degan helaan nafas, Miharu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa jaket milik suaminya itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau yang berasal dari jaket itu.

"Hm?"

Didekatkan lah jaket itu ke hidungnya, dan matanya pun membelalak kaget. Bau parfum. Tentu, ini hanya sebuah harum dari parfum. Tapi Miharu ingat betul, ini bukan bau parfum yang sering Kuroko pakai. Kalau ada bau parfum sampai menempel seperti ini... pasti ada _seseorang _yang dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko dalam jangka waktu lama. Seperti waktu dari ia pergi sampai pulang ini.

Miharu langsung merasakan dadanya sesak.

Tapi... rasanya... ia merasa familiar dengan bau parfum itu.

Dimana ia pernah mencium bau itu?

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: **

**Wooohooo~! Percaya atau nggak, aku menyelesaikan chapter ini dalam sehari dan jangka waktu kurang lebih 2 jam.**

**Dan... damn, dat feels QAQ Kokoro ini nyesek saat mengetik chapter ini...**


	3. Chapter 3: Connects

_Didekatkan lah jaket itu ke hidungnya, dan matanya pun membelalak kaget. Bau parfum. Tentu, ini hanya sebuah harum dari parfum. Tapi Miharu ingat betul, ini bukan bau parfum yang sering Kuroko pakai. Kalau ada bau parfum sampai menempel seperti ini... pasti ada seseorang yang dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko dalam jangka waktu lama. Seperti waktu dari ia pergi sampai pulang ini. _

_Miharu langsung merasakan dadanya sesak._

_Tapi... rasanya... ia merasa familiar dengan bau parfum itu._

_Dimana ia pernah mencium bau itu?_

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: YAOI, BL, SHONEN-AI, fic pertama ku di fandom Kurobasu.**

**.**

**It's OK**

**Chapter 3**

**Connects**

**.**

_Ssshhh..._

"...mi."

"..."

"Nanami."

"Huh?" Akhirnya orang yang dipanggil pun meresponnya setelah entah berapa kali ia panggil, pria bermata _heterochromatic _itu menatap kepada sosok istrinya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan kenapa dari tadi dia tidak menjawab panggilan dari dirinya. Wanita bermata hitam-kemerahan itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum berbicara.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Itu. Gosong."

"Eh? Gosong?" Tiba-tiba penciumannya mencium bau gosong yang menyeruak di sekitarnya, dan matanya pun membelalak kaget saat menyadari bahwa _bacon _yang dia sedang masak itu gosong karena lama tak dibalikkan. Dengan cepat dia mematikan api kompor dan menatap lirih kerada _bacon _yang sekarang setengah hangus.

"_G-Gomenne, _Sei-kun... Ini jadi gosong." Ucap Nanami seraya dia menatap sang Akashi Seijuuro dengan pandangan takut.

"Tak apa, Nanami." Akashi pun mengusap-ngusap kepala istrinya dengan lembut, sedangkan Nanami hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan kepalanya di usap. Tentu saja Akashi menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil darinya, ditarik lah nafas dalam-dalam dan, "Bagaimana untuk sarapan hari ini kita makan di luar saja?"

Nanami mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi, "Eh?"

"Sepertinya kau juga sedang tidak _mood _untuk memasak. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Etto... un, boleh." Nanami mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Akashi membalikkan badannya dan mengambil kunci mobil dari meja lalu keluar rumah. Nanami menunggu sampai Akashi keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Setelah memilih baju, ia meletakkan baju itu di atas ranjang. Tapi entah kenapa, kejadian kemarin melintas di pikirannya.

'_Kasihan Miha... Aku masih tak percaya kalau Tetsu-kun selingkuh...'_

Nanami langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan secepatnya berganti baju.

'_Kuharap hari ini berjalan dengan baik.'_

...

Nanami melahap _pancake _yang ia pesan di sebuah _famires (Family Restaurant) _yang terletak tak cukup jauh dari lingkungan rumahnya. Sedangkan Akashi sedang menyeruput kopi dengan santai sambil membaca koran- benar-benar _like a Boss _banget. Sesekali Nanami menatap figur suaminya yang berada tepat di sebrangnya.

"Ada apa, Nanami?"

"T-tak ada apa-apa." Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

_TRIIIIING TRIIIING _

"Sei-kun, HP mu bunyi tuh."

"Hm." Akashi menaruh koran dan cangkir kopi itu di atas meja sebelum merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil HP nya yang bewarna merah dan mengkilap. Saat melihat indentitas sang penelepon, wajah Akashi berubah menjadi ekspresi... senang. Matanya melebar dengan _excitement, _mulutnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Nanami yang tadi sedang makan, menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Bentar ya, ada telepon dari kantor."

'_Bohong.'_

"Aku akan keluar menerima telepon ini, kau tunggu di sini saja ya, Nanami."

'_Bohong. Kau bilang bahwa hari ini kau pastikan tak ada apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku tahu itu karena kau pasti sampai mengancam para pegawai untuk itu.'_

"Un." Dengan ragu Nanami mengangguk dan membiarkan suaminya angkat kaki dari situ. Tapi tentu saja Nanami masih memerhatikan sosok suaminya yang sekarang sudah di luar dan menerima panggilan itu. Nanami tanpa sadar menggenggam pisau yang a pegang dengan sangat erat.

Ia kesal melihat ekspresi suaminya saat menerima telepon itu.

Jarang-jarang suaminya yang terkenal sanggar dan suka membawa gunting itu bisa tersenyum dengan mudah hanya karena menerima sebuah telepon.

"Sei-kun..."

...

"Nanami, aku ada urusan sebentar di luar. Sekitar dua jam lagi aku akan kembali."

"Eh? Bukannya kau berjanji akan tetap di rumah bersamaku hari ini?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini hanya dua jam."

"Huh, baiklah." Ucap Nanami dengan sedikit kesal sambil me-manyunkan bibirnya. Akashi tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi istrinya itu, diangkat lah kedua tangannya dan mencubit kedua pipi Nanami.

"I-ittai, ittai, Se-kun." Lirih Nanami sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Akashi dari pipinya, Akashi menyeringai dan melepaskan genggamannya. Nanami pun mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang tadi di cubit oleh Akashi, suaminya tersenyum sekali lagi lalu mengusap kepala Nanami.

"Aku pergi dulu, Nanami."

"Un, _itterasshai._"

Akashi pun keluar dari rumah. Nanami akhirnya berakhir menonton sebuah Anime yang belum sempat ia selesaikan- ini sebuah anime yang menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki bernama Misaki dan _roomate_-nya yang bernama Usagi, Nanami pun sesekali tertawa – bahkan berteriak ketika melihat suatu adegan. Yah... Walaupun begini-begini, Nanami masih setia menjadi Otaku, dan untungnya Akashi juga tak terlalu komplain tentang hobi istrinya ini.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

"Hm?" Nanami pun merogoh kantung celananya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan, mata hitam bercorak merah itu langsung mengedip beberapa kali. "Miha? Ada apa ya... Jangan-jangan soal Tetsu lagi..."

**[Nam, aku mau nanya sesuatu. Kamu ada di rumah?]**

[Ada kok, langsung aja dateng ke sini. Aku lagi nonton anime, Sei-kun juga lagi gak ada di rumah.]

**[OK.]**

Waktunya menunggu sahabatnya itu merkunjung ke rumahnya.

...

Miharu sekarang sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan sesekali menyeruput teh darjeeling yang di sediakan oleh sahabatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Nanami menyimpan nampan di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah Miharu, "Mi, mau nanya apa? Apa ini soal Tetsu lagi...?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu. Miharu berhenti menyeruput tehnya itu dan memandangi cairan cokelat yang berada di cangkir yang ia pegang dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ya, ini tentang Tetsuya... lagi." Wanita itu menyimpan cangkir teh itu ke atas meja dan menyodorkan sebuah jaket putih dengan garis-garis biru muda ke depan Nanami. Sedangkan wanita yang lainnya hanya menatap heran kepada jaket yang di pegang oleh Miharu, "Ini jaket siapa? Aku yakin ini bukan punyamu 'kan?"

Miharu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Punya Tetsuya."

"Terus, kenapa kau bawa ke sini?"

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apa kau tahu wangi parfum yang menempel di jaket ini? Rasanya aku sangat familiar dengan bau ini, tapi aku tak bisa mejelaskannya..." Ucapnya sambil sesekali mengusap jaket milik suaminya itu, "Sini biar ku lihat." Miharu pun menyerahkan jaket itu kepada Nanami, setelah jaket itu tersampaikan, Nanami langsung mendekatkan jaket itu ke hidungnya. Seketika matanya membelalak.

Perasaan Miharu mulai tidak enak, "Nam...? Kau tahu itu parfum apa?"

Nanami menjauhkan jaket itu dari hidungnya dan mengembalikan jaket itu kepada sahabatnya dengan pelan, "Ini... aku tahu parfum apa ini..."

"Eh?! Jadi, apa kau tahu siapa yang memakai parfum ini?"

"Ya. Hanya seorang yang kutahu memakai parfum mahal seperti itu."

"Lalu... siapa orang itu?" Tanya Miharu dengan gugup sambil meremas keras jaket milik Kuroko. Hatinya mulai gundah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya itu, apakah pasangannya adalah seorang _ojousama _dari sebuah perusahaan ternama? Yah, begini-begini juga Kuroko benar-benar populer di kalangan wanita, walaupun kadang mukanya memasang _poker face _dan nada bicaranya sangat datar.

"Orang itu, adalah Sei-kun."

"..."

Miharu mengedipkan matanya.

"Hah?"

"Serius Mi... Ini parfumnya Sei-kun, dia pakai parfum ini setiap hari. Makannya aku tahu."

"Tu-tunggu... kalau sampai parfumnya Sei melekat di jaket Tetsuya- bearti Sei sangat dekat dengan Tetsuya seharian dong?"

Kini giliran Nanami yang kicep.

"Bisa jadi..." Nanami mulai mengelus-ngelus dagunya dengan lembut dengan pose layaknya seorang detektif. Miharu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini yang sebagian besar tak berubah dari sejak mereka bertemu- kadang orangnya itu _chuunibyou. _Tak lama kemudian, Nanami melepaskan tangannya dari dagunya dan menatap Miharu dengan serius.

"A-Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan hal yang sempat kita pernah bayangkan itu terjadi di dunia nyata?"

"...Maksudmu, hal yang waktu _itu _sempat kita diskusikan dan debatkan?"

Nanami mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun saling bertukar pandang.

"Mau memastikannya?" Miharu melirik kepada Nanami, sedangkan wanita yang satunya lagi hanya menyeringai tipis, "Tentu."

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Nanami untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, Miharu tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tak apa. Kau sendiri?" Nanami mengangkat jempolnya, "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau pingsan nanti ya."

"Kau juga ya, Miha."

Sebuah strategi pun disusun.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:**

**Duum Duum Duum~! **

**Yang kalian tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, minna-san~ Mari kita ungkap pasangan selingkuhan Sei dan Tetsu.**


End file.
